Dyskusja użytkownika:Bombka190
Nie wiem, są wakacje, może gdzieś wyjechał. Też miałem ponad miesięczną przerwę. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy... Myślę że możesz spokojnie dodać. Nie rozumiem za bardzo o co chodzi ze słowami "encyklopedyczne" i "kryteria". Jak o to chodzi to składy i wagony raczej nie nadają się do tworzenia konkretnych artykułów o nich. A kryteria można napisać, spróbuję się skontaktować jakoś z Astrorkiem. Ogólnie popieram,ale wagony i składy raczej przeniósłbym do nieencyklopedycznych. Chyba, że historyczne bo raczej niewiele można napisać o zwykłym kursującym wagonie/składzie. Encyklopedyczne : * ulice, place, ronda, węzły drogowe, mosty, * parki, lasy, rezerwaty przyrody, ogrody * linie autobusowe i tramwajowe, pętle, zajezdnie, przystanki * ludzie związani z krakowem * obiekty kulturalne * porty lotnicze, przystanki tramwaju wodnego * pomniki przyrody * dzielnice i osiedla * budynki * koleje dodałbym * historia, wydarzenia historyczne * obszary historyczne (nie będące dzielnicami) Nieencyklopedyczne : * drzewa, perony kolejowe, obywatele krakowa cywilni zwykli, wagony i składy Ale ogólnie popieram. GG Astrorka: 2186218 jakby co. :o OK, dodaj o nich artykuły. Potem się je pogrupuje w specjalnym artykule i doda się go do szablonu. Najlepiej będzie po prostu np. "Skład 355+356" albo "Wagon 355". Skąd bierzesz te informacje o składach? Znajomości w mpk ;) ? Planuję Artykuły o modelach autobusów i tramwajów. W najbliższym czasie skupię się na autobusach. --Grandtheftautowiec 15:31, 24 sie 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem coś takiego Żywcem kopia z wikipedii, ale marnie wygląda. Szablon:Władca --Grandtheftautowiec 04:59, 25 sie 2009 (UTC) Wiadomo Wszystkim, co z Mistrzejowicami związane się mogę zająć. I w ogóle z NH. Oczywiście Wiadomo, już zaczynam. Już Już jest :). Coś jeszcze? Nie ma sprawy ok Z wikipedią to ambitne plany bo nie ma co tyle pisać, choćby się nie wiem jak rozwodził :] 20-tka zniknie z ulic ;o? Kurde, to muszę się pospieszyć bo to linia ode mnie. Już piszę Już piszę a zdjęcia staram się jeszcze porobić. Wgrałem wszystkie, które zrobiłem. Fakt Ja mogę zrobić prędzej czy później wszystkie dzielnice i osiedla, autobusy i tramwaje (jako MKM), ewentualnie kilka szkół ale więcej po prostu nie wiem. Reklama by się przydała. I miejscowości w powiecie krakowskim oraz Skawina i Wieliczka niech będą encyklopedyczne. Edit: aha, przydzadzą się mapki z trasami tramwajów/autobusów. Zacznę robić w nabliższym czasie --Grandtheftautowiec 11:21, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Spróbuję jakoś skontaktować się z Astorkiem żeby nam dał uprawnienia. No chyba, że jest na wakacjach. Wiadomo i to sporo, bo dzisiaj cały dzień jestem w domu. Nie za bardzo pojmuję o co chodzi - o definicję miasta czy jak?--Grandtheftautowiec 13:02, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Aha, taka humorystyczna wersja Rozumiem. Nie no Bez przesady, żeby tyle pracy poszło na marne, może co najwyżej kategoria "Na Wesoło"... Taka Warszawikia się rozwinęła i ma się dobrze więc krakopedia też może. Można wykorzystać to jako atut przy reklamie. Tylko kurde ciągle nie mogę złapać Astorka na GG, jakby nam dał adminów toby ta strona naprawdę stanęła na nogi. Co to jest? WTF? Aha Rozumiem. Chyba. Wiem :-) --Grandtheftautowiec 10:17, 29 sie 2009 (UTC) Reaktywacja wiki Zawsze kibicowałem Kraków Wiki w jej rozwoju i zasmucił mnie fakt, że została porzucona. Dlatego bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdyby została reaktywowana. Problem w tym, że ja sam nie jestem z Krakowa, więc nie wiem, czy na wiele się tutaj zdam. Ale jeśli będę mógł w czymś pomóc, pisz – zawsze chętnie wspomogę Kraków Wiki. Mateusz Kempisty 11:46, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Przesunięte parametry W związku z tym, że w tym infoboxie jest strasznie dużo informacji "b.d.", szablon automatycznie przesunął parametry w prawo. Nie powoduje to jakiegoś zepsucia strony, więc poprawa nie ma sensu. tomta1 [✉] 18:38, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Administratorstwo Wejdź na kanał #wikia-pl lub #nonsensopedia, mam sprawę dotyczącą administrowania stroną. tomta1 [✉] 12:07, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) Proszę o usunięcie kont Proszę o usunięcie mojego konta tutaj i obu moich kont na www.gratransport.fora.pl Szablon dla ulic Spróbuję coś zrobić, choć będzie trochę zachodu. tomta1 [✉] 15:11, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) :Tak, da się, ale teraz mam coś innego do roboty. Jak będę miał czas to się wezmę do roboty. tomta1 [✉] 12:34, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Pliki Badacza Co z tego, że jest plik potrzebny, skoro narusza prawa autorskie? Wkład do wszystkich stron Wikii jest na wolnych licencjach (typu CC czy GNU) oraz ewentualnie na zasadzie fair use. Plik:Dabie01.jpg narusza te prawa, więc należy go usunąć. Odtwarzanie stron Gdy chcesz zobaczyć, jak wyglądał plik, który został usunięty, to na target=Plik%3A3301_22.jpg}} stronie do odtwarzania plików na samym dole masz "Historia plików". Kliknij na datę, która tam jest. W ten sposób zobaczysz plik bez konieczności jego odtwarzania. Tak na marginesie: NPOV to neutral point of view, czyli neutralny punkt widzenia. I w ogóle to niepotrzebnie zablokowałeś stronę główną. Nie praktykuje się takich rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że tę stronę odwiedzamy tylko my, jeden staff Wikii i Misiek95. tomta1 [✉] 19:01, lip 13, 2010 (UTC) Poszczególne wagony i składy Tu nie chodzi o to, czy coś jest ency, czy nie, bo to można sobie ustalić. Chodzi o to, że to jest Wikia o KRAKOWIE, nie o TRAMWAJACH. Informacje o zabytkowych wagonach/składach, takie jak Sanoki czy Stodwójki, można opisać w artykule o Sanokach czy Stodwójkach, a nie robić osobnego artykułu dla nich. Każdy tramwaj się czymś wyróżnia. Jedne mają taki układ siedzeń, drugie taki; jedne mają pojedyncze światła z przodu, inne podwójne; nie wspomnę o dziesiątkach wzorów malowania. tomta1 [✉] 08:44, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) :No dobra, niech będzie. tomta1 [✉] 15:21, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Przebiej i javascript No ok, przebieg może być. Po co kopiowałeś cały wikipedyjny javascript? tomta1 [✉] 12:51, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Odtwarzanie stron Nie musisz odtwarzać strony, żeby zobaczyć jej treść. Na target=Sk%C5%82ad_37%2B555_%28SN1%2BPN3%29}} stronie, której możesz odtworzyć artykuł masz na dole "Historia strony". Klikasz na datę i.. masz to co chciałeś :P. tomta1 [✉] 08:26, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Nowe strony Obecnie nie planuję robić nowych stron, bardziej chcę się zająć porządkowaniem wszystkiego. tomta1 [✉] 07:34, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rollback całkowicie mieści się w uprawnieniach administratora, niepotrzebnie go dodawałeś. tomta1 [✉] 16:44, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) :Tak w ogóle, to mam parę pytań dotyczących Twojego wpisu na ogłoszeniach: #O jakiej współpracy mówisz? #Czemu nie konsultowałeś tego ze mną? #Czemu podpisujesz "umowy" sam ze sobą? Przecież to Ty jesteś tam adminem. #I tak w ogóle, to gdzie Ty mieszkasz? Udzielasz się po trochę na Wikii o Krakowie, Koszalinie, Jeżowem... tomta1 [✉] 17:03, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nie odpowiedziałeś na pierwsze trzy pytania. tomta1 [✉] 18:58, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) :To, że jesteś dłuższy stażem, nie upoważnia Cię do samowolki. Poza tym, jeśli rozpatrywałbyś to w takich kategoriach, to ja mam więcej edycji zarówno tutaj (563 vs 489), jak i na wszystkich Wikiach (10 325 vs 2 507), w tym na Wikii, która dwukrotnie była Wikią miesiąca. tomta1 [✉] 09:33, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Administratorstwo "Jak zrobisz arta o Konstal N to dostaniesz admina" - przepraszam, a co to za samowolka? Nie jesteś jedynym biurokratą na Kraków Wiki, są też inni. Tak w ogóle, to osoba, która ma dostać uprawnienia administratora powinna mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat administrowania stroną. Czy możemy zaufać użytkownikowi, który ma 17 edycji na naszej Wikii i 23 edycji ogółem? Jeśli po jakichś kilkuset edycjach okaże się, że ten użytkownik jest osobą godną zaufania, to ewentualną decyzję możemy podjąć. Poza tym, Kraków Wiki nie jest obecnie oblężona, więc trzeci administrator nam nie jest jakoś pilnie potrzebny. tomta1 [✉] 12:48, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) :Jeśli według Ciebie "zachęcanie" do zostania na danej Wikii to otrzymanie posady administratora, to ja się nie dziwię, dlaczego zostałeś spławiony na Astropedii. tomta1 [✉] 13:07, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) licencje Plik:EU8N-3012.jpg - dopisz licencje. Jeśli to nie Ty jesteś autorem i nie jest to na wolnej licencji, usuń to. tomta1 [✉] 10:23, sie 22, 2010 (UTC) Odnośnie propozycji Admina nie chcę, dzięki. Natomiast zaktualizuję artykuły o liniach. Też się cieszę, widząc jak rozwinęła się ta strona. Teraz zabiorę się za nią bardziej poważnie. Uprawnienia Przepraszam, ale dlaczego samowolnie nadałeś użytkownikowi uprawnienia? tomta1 [✉] 13:37, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, rozumiem, Ty się tutaj pobawisz, rozdając uprawnienia na prawo i lewo, promując użytkowników, nieumiejącego edytować stron w normalny sposób, a samemu mi każesz robić lepsze szablony... tomta1 [✉] 14:19, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) :To najlepiej już zabierz uprawnienia, bo ma parę plików wgranych bez licencji oraz niepotrzebnie zaśmieca kod strony. Jeśli chodzi o kursy wariantowe w szablonie Trasa, to największy problem będzie dla linii 110 i 239 (stodziesiątka posiada 5 tras wariantowych, dwieścietrzydziestkadziewiątka - 6 takich tras). Lepiej już nic nie pisać niż pisać głupoty. tomta1 [✉] 14:33, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi z tymi uprawnieniami? Mam dziwne przeczucie, że chodzi o mnie, chociaż nie wiem, dlaczego. Nie szkodzi. Ciągle natomiast nie rozumiem, jak dokładnie podać licencję. Wpisuję w opisie "Plik pochodzi ze zbiorów własnych". Jest jakaś formułka na udostępnianie autorskiego zdjęcia? Typ się o to strasznie rzuca, tak jak o entery i wpisywanie "Szablon:xxx" zamiast samo "xxx" Grandtheftautowiec 17:04, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak, to ja. Robię różne satyryczne piosenki, które zrozumieją tylko ludzie, którzy mnie znają. Możecie mnie usunąć z listy użytkowników, nie mam na to czasu ani ochoty. W najbliższym czasie mam za dużo rzeczy do ogarnięcia, ale w sumie całkiem możliwe.Grandtheftautowiec 17:51, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Linie cmentarne Ile ty masz lat? W tym szablonie są linki do obecnie kursujących linii tramwajowych. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca żadnej takiej linii nie widziałem na ulicach Krakowa... tomta1 [✉] 11:55, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) :To zrób szablon dla linii cmentarnych. tomta1 [✉] 13:27, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Cóż, ShoutWiki z pewnością jest lepsze, jeśli chodzi o warunki użytkowania. Nie mówię "nie". Pamiętaj tylko, że Wikia niestety nie zamknie Kraków Wiki i inni będą mogli coś tutaj grzebać. tomta1 [✉] 13:19, gru 12, 2010 (UTC) Szablon ulic Szablon dla ulic można zrobić jeden, a nie 20, po jednym dla każdego obrazka. Później się tym zajmę, teraz czas na porządki, m. in. wywalenie 10 zdjęć pięćdziesiątki z ronda Mogilskiego. tomta1 [✉] 19:13, gru 17, 2010 (UTC) Przywrócenie twojej dyskusji Przywróciłem całą twoją dyskusję. Bundy91 13:56, sty 12, 2011 (UTC) Twoje zachowanie Wpadłem tutaj przypadkowo, jednakże dziwie się jak zachował się ten projekt... Twoje zachowanie jest delikatnie mówiąc godne nagany. Tomta musi mieć do ciebie wielką cierpliwość. Poza tym już na Bezsensopedii były z tobą problemy... Bundy91 06:26, sty 13, 2011 (UTC) Tomta jest przecież tutaj adminem Tomta ma tutaj prawa i był ostatnio aktywny. Jak się zgodzi to możesz mu odebrać uprawnienia, skoro nie uczestniczy w projekcie (a tomta jest aktywny, więc marne masz szansę). Bundy91 19:40, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ludy Odwiedzam. Po co mam zatrzymywać na wikii debili, którzy nawet artykułu nie potrafią edytować? —tomta1 [✉] 18:28, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nie rozumiem pytania. To jest przecież wiki. Jak mam ochotę, to piszę... —tomta1 [✉] 21:14, lip 11, 2012 (UTC)